My Darling
by FuzzyDoor
Summary: I know what's best for me, but I want you instead.


My Darling

Author's Note: I've decided to keep the point of view of this piece to myself. I did write it with a character in mind, but I'm interested to see what you guys think. I'd appreciate it if you left a review, and feel free to add in what character you think the writing is about.

As a writer I understand the subject presented is a bit taboo. Keep this in mind while reading, and also know this is far from my best work. It was written within an hour long period, and didn't turn out the way I intended it to. Still, the message I wanted to convey was made, so I can't complain. Let me know what you think. Let the reading begin! J

He was young when they first met, but not so young that he didn't know what love was. Or, what it was supposed to be, that is - he was never one who really experienced the actual thing himself... not until he laid his eyes on her. She was beautiful, and even though he couldn't see it back then, as the years passed by he became absolutely sure that back then, his eyes had deceived him. She was always beautiful, and always perfect. Perfect for him, and just the thing that would make him happy.

He couldn't pinpoint a time where he needed her and she wasn't there for him. He didn't need to be afraid with her ; he knew for a fact, she would always be there. She would nurture him, and comfort him, and hold him in her arms when he needed her there most. No matter what others spoke of her, no matter who misjudged their loving relationship, his feelings for her never diminished. He loved her, and she loved him.

She made him feel like there was no other man on the entire fucking planet. She made him smile, and she gave him an actual reason to live his life. Instead of simply existing like he always had, she made him finally feel as if he were actually living, like he was finally alive. The sadness inside of him was soon washed away, and even though he still carried a certain darkness within his eyes, she still made him happy. As long as he had her, his life would forever be complete.

Their relationship was loving, but others could barely understand it. She wasn't the one for him, she was deemed not good enough, though he could never fully understand why. Of course she had her faults, of course the couple would constantly be judged... but he himself, found her to be absolutely perfect.

Now to the naked eye, this love appears to be perfect... maybe not for the friends of this young man, but to the couple themselves, well, they sound perfectly happy. But as a writer, I know one thing for a fact... the name of this woman will make or break my story, and will change your entire opinion on the character in first point of view. Little did you know, this man did not fall in love with any woman... no, the name of this young man's love would be known worldwide as Methamphetamine. Ice. Speed. Crystal Meth. He was a drug addict. But wasn't addiction on the same page as being in love?

So with a cigarette perched between two fingers, he gazed up at the night sky, his eyes burning with tears. Why couldn't his friends, not to mention society, accept his relationship with her? His addiction was what made him happy, it was what gave him vigour, it was what kept his heart beating, despite the fact that it was slowly killing him on the inside. He may have been killing himself, but it wasn't as if he didn't know what he was doing. Any love between a man and a woman was automatically accepted ; a love like that, was known as a beautiful thing. He desperately wished that his own affair with Meth, would someday be accepted just the same.

He closed his eyes, and inhaled a deep breath of cold air. She was waiting for him inside. She was waiting, just on the other side of that door. Instead of making love to a woman tonight, he would be shooting up the only love of his life. Why was his love for speed so taboo? What made it differ so much, from the regular relationship... the one that every human craved and hoped for? Many of you will strongly disagree with him... you will say that this love is far different from any relationship shared between two people... What the world needs is more of an open mind, a less judgemental society... one where a relationship is not judged, whether it is between two people or not. He paused, and opened his blue eyes. His love for his drug would remain strong. The opinions of others... well, he hoped would be another story.


End file.
